


Hollstein Goes to Comic-Con

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Carmilla (Web Series), Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: Carmilla and Laura go to comic-con (between season 3 and the movie)





	Hollstein Goes to Comic-Con

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers from season 3

"I still can't believe you were able to acquire Comic-con tickets at the last second," Carmilla said, adjusting her scarf before glancing at her beautiful girlfriend. "I thought we were doing a Doctor Who theme?"

 

Laura rolled her eyes. "It turns out Bob, the giant, has some pretty sweet connections. Apparently, he  and my dad are buddies now. Anyway, can't you tell who I am? I totally did my hair, and this jean jacket. Look, I even have a wolf necklace. You know, Rose Tyler?"

 

Carmilla grinned at her little ramble, but then deadpanned, "Yes, of course, I totally see it now."

 

Laura huffed, "What about you? You look like you are going to Hogwarts."

 

Carmilla scoffed, "Obviously, I am the fourth, and best, doctor played by Tom Baker."

 

"Tom, who?"

 

"I swear I am confiscating your TARDIS mug."

 

"I'm just joking. I know who he is. I... wow, I just thought of something. You totally could have watched the first episode when it came out!"

 

"There were... more intriguing things happening that week, but yes, I did see the first season. It was Sarah's fav..." Carmilla's voice faltered.

 

Laura put her arms around Carmilla's neck, then pulled back letting her hand rest on a newly beating heart. "We are leaving the past, in the past, remember? We can talk about it all you want, but we leave our regrets behind, okay?"

 

Carmilla smiled and pulled Laura into kiss, whispered a thanks and then kissed her again.

 

Laura giggled. "Okay enough with the kisses or we will end up missing the convention."

 

Carmilla lifted an eyebrow. Though she was just as excited to share the convention with Laura, she teased. "That wouldn't be so terrible, would it?"

 

Laura rolled her eyes. "Later." She pulled in a deep breath to calm herself and shook her head. "Damned hormones! Yes, later. We need to go or we will miss that panel with the girls from that web series and the movie."

 

"Oh, the ones who are totally gay for each other in real life?"

 

Laura giggled and smacked Carmilla's arm. "They are not! Okay, maybe a little. They just have great chemistry and they are so fun together, that's why I want to meet them in person."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go. Maybe we can see the girl who played Willow."

 

"Oh, I love Xena: Warrior princess!"

 

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "When we get back home, we are binge watching Buffy!"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the panel at New York Comic-Con. They are just so much fun together.
> 
> In some twisted part of my mind I am imagining Laura cringing ever time Buffy vanquishes a vampire and Carmilla laughing


End file.
